


Nameless King

by BeerZ



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerZ/pseuds/BeerZ
Summary: * Contains major spoilers for Forsaken DLC *How wrong is one's mind to want something that cannot be undone?





	Nameless King

Another sun rose without a break. He woke up from half-gone sleep. The time was part of his routine. Not to waste time, he got up from the sheet and put his two feet on the floor and took a deep breath. From his feet, chill climbed up from the bottom. Maybe it was the sudden sharp drop of the temperature. Again, deep breath came out because of the chill it gave.  
It was not just his schedule that has no unnecessary things. Getting ready for work, like having a shower, that moves were also the same. After changing clothes heavy, thick armor was placed over. Sharp and minimum moves were there. Just like the person inside. Having a glance over the reports came while he was asleep, he was finally done. Hurrying himself for the guardians who are working on their mission now, near or far.  
Before leaving the quarter he gazed the room for short moment. As brighter sun runs up whole gleam of light came in through the window. Shaded thoughts that rose with it, made his hands still and body stiff. Too many things happened in such a short time. He reclaimed the city he lost but failed to save his friend he lost. Both left a deathly scar deep inside his heart. His shut lips told more than his words. However now there were few who can read it. He left only after those light hit his face. It was time for Zavala, commander of the last city to come back.

-

For guardians who live countless decades, to measure one's length of experience is more like a bad joke. Everyone had a lot to say. To know about a guardian the more important matter was how deep and vary they are. That is the reason why the vanguard heads were admired among guardians. They were person of admiration and interest. Especially Cayde-6 had the most influence to all guardians more than Zavala and Ikora, who were the more serious type. Cayde sometimes made a joke about that he is he master advertiser for the definitely-super-cool hunter vanguard. With a shrug on his shoulder. His death was shocking enough to spread out both in and out of the tower along some of the other orbits. The tower lost an old friend, a guardian and an important light. Guardians were bad at saying goodbyes. For them, the word farewell felt like a far future from their lives. Many of them worked hard to recover from the news in their own possible way. It has been months that one of the strongest pillar of vanguard vanished. Moody atmosphere that covered the tower a while was lifted quite a lot. At least, when you see it on the outside.  
Zavala put down the satellite feed report pad after examining it hard enough to stress his eyes. Just like a hunting predator, tiresome dug its claws into his shoulder. Waiting for attack. Ironically physical hardship came when he was not on duty. He thought to himself that recent times are suffocating him. It was unclear when he was asleep or not. From outside, he looked just like before. However his guts were rotting with too many colors. Old ground kept him going but still he knew that he needed a break. It was the truth. He picked up the screen pad again. Lots of eyes were watching him. Even in the commander base. If he gets lazy, surely others will be affected by it. He should stand in the middle without a flinch. But his mind kept dragged the last words with Cayde. Thoughts were swarming as if they were going to burst out eventually. He barely stopped his emotion going deeper. As sadness tried to break him, the old awoken was not an easy prey.  
Few hours later, he noticed a weird flight data. It was somewhat lower than normal. Slightly concerned, he pulled up the list of fireteams now active outside the tower. Three of them were not back on time for report. He asked his ghost to check on them and soon, found out that all of them were headed to the Dreaming city. Something did not add up. His sense of being an old guardian rang a red warning sign. At last he gathered some information he could get hands on and gave it to the analysis team. Asking that this is urgent more than anything.  
In that moment,  
"Guardian."  
he also called out one warlock who was there only for short filing work. He was stiff because there was no reason for him that a commander would focus. He stood in front of Zavala soon.  
"Is there any problem, sir?"  
Warlock was slightly worried about his last mission on Nessus now. He carefully managed to ask what it was about. Zavala flipped his hand.  
"No worries needed. I have personal message for you to carry."  
Zavala handed his hand-written piece of paper to him. Warlock made a confused look for a moment but then again took it carefully not to look at the content. Smart move, it was.  
"Is this for Ikora?"  
"It is. With haste, guardian."  
"...Noted."  
He seemed puzzled for why the commander used old way to do that. However he nodded and left the room. While looking at the warlock he soon turned to see outside. War with Red Legion made him not to leave any stone unturned behind. If the city is under attack again, he was the one responsible and blamed harder than before. Even for him, this peculiar happening was weird. The place stuck in his mind more than ever. If Cayde was here, that thought again rose and pushed deep into his head. Probably he would have said that nothing should be wrong. He didn't know that there was snow falling slowly over the city. Too busy working. He stood there and saw his reflection for a moment. Exo's optic lens was overlapped on the awoken's glowing eye reflected on the glass.

"You want me to check out those? Well then I guess my patrol tomorrow can be canceled, right?"

His face got stiff even from a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> It is going to be a slow, long ride of angst. Some of the settings could be different from the original. I will note those.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Twitter - @DGbeer_9


End file.
